Sea and Fire
by dwellingonephemeraldreams
Summary: Simple oneshot about that Republic City Park scene in episode 3. Because we all know Mako was awake all along.


The sun was just starting to come up when Mako noticed Korra starting to doze off. He had his arms behind him, wondering where the hell Bolin was when she leaned forward and her mouth formed that trademark (slightly adorable, although Mako would never admit it) pout. Maybe it was because the Avatar was always so tough and headstrong, but this is the first time that Mako realises that while she might be the master of three elements, she was still, for all intents and purposes, a girl. A very young girl with very many responsibilities… and he was adding Bolin to those. He sighed and tried to push the guilt away- she had offered to help, after all- but he knew she was already having a hard time with Airbending training, spiritual training, Probending training…

Mako shook his head. He'll deal with the newfound guilt later. Finding Bolin was of utmost priority, but he couldn't help looking over his companion and praying to the spirits that they'll find his brother soon, so both of them can focus on their other responsibilities.

The moment he looked at her was also the moment she decided to topple over to her left side.

She landed above Mako's elbow, and he briefly considered rearranging her to lean on Naga instead, but something- the guilt, maybe- held him back. He shuffled over closer to her so that she can lean on his shoulder instead, and he realised that her hair smelled of some sort of combination of the sea and fire- if fire even really had a smell. Huh. Sea and fire. There was a story his mother used to tell him… something about the sea and a firebender…

It was a few minutes before noon when Mako woke up. He could see the Equalist protester setting up his table, but Korra was still sound asleep. A hand reached up, about to shake her shoulder, but the guilt stopped him again. He had made her go around the city the whole night, the least he could do is give her a few more minutes of rest. Instead, he closed his eyes and let himself breathe in the salt of the sea and the ashy scent of fire.

_Oh, I remember the story now_. There was a firebender who never truly wanted to be one; he thought fire was too destructive and uncontrollable. He wanted to be a waterbender- gentle and healing. He asked the spirits to let him bend the waters instead, but the spirits wanted to show him that water, too, was uncontrollable. They took him to the sea and let the waves dance around his feet, just a moment away from dragging him down to unknown depths. The firebender didn't care. He wanted to be someone that healed people… and he wanted to heal himself. The spirits said that they could not change his bending, but they can give him someone that can take away his torment. They fashioned a human being- a woman- from the waves, and gave her life. She had all the unpredictability and energy of the sea, but she also had its calm and tranquillity. The firebender loved her, and, in loving her, he found his sorrow disappear because of this impulsive, yet sensitive woman.

Mako remembered asking his mother if the woman was a waterbender. _It doesn't matter, Mako, _his mother would laugh. _What matters is that she has healed him, and I doubt it was waterbending she used._

A tingle of sadness and nostalgia threatened to creep up on him, but then the Equalist protester began announcing the news about some revelation. He felt Korra look up at him, and he instinctively looked at her back. Startled, Korra stumbled backwards while Mako fought the ridiculous urge to wish her good morning. Thank the spirits the Equalist decided to capture Korra's attention right at that moment, or else he would be forced to awkwardly apologise or something like that. Korra did not need to know about him willingly letting her lean on his shoulder, or that her hair smelled of the sea and fire… _She probably already knows that, idiot. It's her hair. _Right. Mako, stay cool. They both got up, Korra ready to "interrogate" the hell out of that protester, but, for a brief second, Mako forgot everything else and thought only one thing: _Maybe I'll tell her that story someday. She has to know. I don't know why, but she has to. _He got rid of that thought quickly, though. Bolin comes first- he always does.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**The new series is amazing! Everyone should go watch it because MEELO. I know, I know, it's been 3 episodes and I really should not be shipping anyone yet, but c'mon… that scene in the park pulls you in the Makorra boat faster than you can say monkey feathers.**

**EDIT: The story is supposed to be a parallel with Mako… 'cause you know, he has a plethora of torment going on inside him… and his backstory… and Korra showing up… Please tell me you guys get it? **


End file.
